Patients having Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs) may require periodic retrieval of information from the IMD to assess device operation and patient device monitoring history. A need may also arise to update software used by the IMD or to provide a therapy to a patient having an IMD. Retrieval of information from the IMD, programming of the IMD, or providing a therapy to a patient having an IMD is typically performed during a patient session. The patient session may be located at a clinic or other location, such as an implant center. During each patient session, both a clinician (e.g., device nurse/technician or physician) and a device representative from the company that supplied the IMD may be present. The clinician may aid the patient during the IMD information retrieval, programming, and/or therapy and the device representative may assure proper operation of the IMD. Given the number of patients with IMDs, these patient sessions are expensive.